Les enfants du diable
by nyxox
Summary: Crackfic. Ces gamins étaient des diables. Les animatrices allaient passer un mauvais été. SLG, WTC, Le fossoyeur, Fanta et bob, JDG, ITP, Kriss, Filles du fandom
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce gros délire qui est né sur un coup de tête. Pardon ! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont accepté de prêter leur pseudo à leurs risques et péril.**

**Il est évident que ceci est une parodie et que les animateurs sont beaucoup plus responsables dans la vie réelle. J'utilise les clichés du métier et grossis tout ça, mais ce que fait l'animatrice ici est justement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire dans le métier. **

**(Oui, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous prenne non plus pour des irresponsables qui aiment la bière) **

**Si cette fiction gêne les personnes citées, je m'engage à la retirer. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun problème contre Fanta et que s'ils sont dans cette fic, c'est que je les apprécie. Promis juré !**

* * *

><p>Nyxox soupira. Ce mois-ci, elle était chargée de s'occuper d'un groupe d'enfant âgé entre 3 et 6 ans. Cela la changeait des gamins de 13 ans qui contestaient la moindre indication. Les maternelles étaient plus calmes, plus enclins à faire plaisir à leurs animateurs. Ce mois devrait donc être plus reposant. Et puis, par chance, le budget leur permettait d'avoir beaucoup d'animateurs pour peu d'enfants. Le luxe.<p>

Garant sa voiture devant le centre, la jeune femme prit le temps de vérifier l'heure. 9h. Ses collègues travaillaient déjà depuis 2h. Elle sortit de la voiture, encore peu remise de son weekend de beuverie. Se grattant la tête, distraite, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sut tout de suite que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Des hurlements sortaient du bâtiment et aucun adulte n'était venu à sa rencontre. Soupirant, Nyxox traina ses pieds jusqu'à la salle d'activité.

Une fois sur place, elle ne sut si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Au centre de la pièce, Dinghy et Titipo étaient attachées sur des chaises. La première pensée de Nyxox fut de comprendre comment les enfants avaient réussi à se procurer des cordes. Sa deuxième fut de savoir pourquoi deux gamins tournaient en rond en courant autour des animatrices qui étaient censées les surveiller.

Se détournant de la scène, elle comprit que rien ne serait aussi calme que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Les maternelles étaient calmes, qu'on disait. Les maternelles étaient des crèmes, qu'on disait. Ces gamins sortaient-ils du ventre du diable. Prenant un pas assuré, elle s'avança vers les enfants, affichant sur sa figure un air sévère. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle hurla :

"Wow ! C'est quoi ce bor... Bazar, se reprit-elle à temps."

Les yeux ronds des enfants étaient fixés sur elle. Par instinct de survie, ils se réunirent tous un coin, laissant apparaitre deux autres animatrices terrifiées qui s'étaient cachées sous la table. Ce mois allait être long. Très long. Rampantes, Woor et Merle sortirent de leurs cachettes. Leurs visages étaient couverts de peintures et de paillettes. Leurs teeshirts étaient à moitié troués.

Décidant de remettre les explications à plus tard, Nyxox décida qu'il était temps de montrer à ces gamins qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire. Et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gâcher son été parfait. D'une main ferme, elle attrapa les deux garçons qui continuaient de tourner autour de leurs victimes. Ils sursautèrent face au contact et échangèrent un regard apeuré.

"Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? C'est quoi vos noms à vous. Que je sache qui je vais avoir à l'oeil pour les prochains jours.

-Mathieu, répondit le premier.

-Victor, marmonna le second, refusant de regarder la jeune femme en face.

-Génial ! Alors maintenant, dit-elle en se relevant et en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Vous allez tous ramasser votre ce que vous avez mis par terre et vous assoir sur une chaise. Et vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers les gamins, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça, dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses collègues ligotées."

Ce fut Victor qui apporta l'explication.

"On est des tueurs. Comme dans Chucky et Halloween 2 ! On les ligote et après...

-On leur règle leur compte, fini le petit Mathieu en abattant son poing dans sa main.

-Vous leur réglez leur compte ? Non, mais je rêve..."

Elle ordonna aux gamins de rejoindre les autres, leur promettant que le dessert du midi leur passerait sous le nez. Puis elle essaya de détacher les liens qui retenaient prisonnières Titipo et Dinghy. En vain. Les liens étaient trop serrés. Ces gamins étaient des psychopathes ou quoi ? Finalement, ce n'est qu'en recevant de l'aide de la part de ses collègues pleines de peintures qu'elles réussirent à libérer les otages.

"Ça va, demanda Woor inquiète.

-Désolée de ne pas être venue à votre secours, mais ils nous auraient eus aussi, se plaint Merle."

Titipo laissa une nuée de bulles lui échapper, ne rassurant pas les autres sur sa santé mentale. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver. Une main tira sur le teeshirt de Dinghy fraichement libre et l'obligea à se baisser.

"Que ce passe-t-il Fanta ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de conserver son autorité malgré qu'elle s'était totalement fait dominer quelques instants plus tôt.

-Les autres ils sont dans la cour et ils menacent la jardinière.

-C'est moche de cafter, répliqua Woor plus loin.

-C'est clair, acquiesça Merle."

Tremblant, les yeux pleins de larmes, Fanta s'enfuit dans un coin de la salle, reprenant son obsession de gratter le mur avec un ciseau. Nyxox et Titipo filèrent à l'arrière du centre, dans la cour, Titipo chantonnant en courant une musique de suspens. Le spectacle qu'elles virent les glaça. Victor qui s'était visiblement déplacé quand elles avaient eu le dos tourné s'était emparé de la tronçonneuse portative de la jardinière. Nyxox reconnut Gentle. Elle travaillait ici depuis des années. Peut-être qu'à cause de cet incident, elle donnerait sa démission. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir une tronçonneuse dans les mains, le gamin la tournait et la retournait dans tous les sens, cherchant à l'allumer. Titipo s'élança vers le petit, un bras tendu devant elle en hurlant : "Super Titiiiiiiii". Manque de chance, Victor trouva le bouton d'allumage et força l'animatrice à chemise jaune à reculer. Le gamin semblait ravi.

L'esprit de Nyxox carburait à toute vitesse tandis que le tranchant de l'outil se rapprochait d'une Gentle toute tremblante, coincée entre l'arme et le mur, n'osant pas faire de gestes. Plus loin, elle vit que Titipo s'était octroyait une autre mission. Elle se battait avec un petit garçon pour récupérer la pelle qu'il venait d'usurper. Le petit ne voulait pas lâcher.

"Lache François ! Lâche, je te dis ! Lâche ! Donne à Titi la pépélle ! Aller !

-Titi t'es une génie ! s'exclama Nyxox."

Elle fonça pour aider sa collègue, ignorant le petit "et moi ?" produit par la jardinière. Les deux animatrices tirèrent sur la pelle, puis lassée, Nyxox donna un coup de pied au garçon qui le déséquilibra et tomba au sol en pleurs.

"Pupuce, se mit-il à chouiner."

Titipo ne supportant pas ses larmes se mit à danser en faisant des bulles avec sa bouche. François prit peur et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle, là où Merle, Woor et Dinghy étaient à nouveau menacés par des têtes blondes qui avaient réussi à se procurer de la colle liquide.

Dans la cour, la pelle une fois en main, Nyxox bloqua le fer contre la tronçonneuse. Le métal émit un bruit horrible et Victor la tronçonneuse dans un hoquet de surprise. Au sol, l'outil fonctionnait encore, creusant la terre, tondant la pelouse.

Nyxox saisit le gamin, à bout de nerfs et se mit à lui hurler dessus :

"Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! T'es un gros malade ! Je peux te jurer que je vais t'attacher à une chaise et que tu ne vas pas broncher de la journée, espèce de gamin att..."

Une main la coupa dans sa tirade en tirant sur ses vêtements. Nyxox grinça des dents et reconnut le petit cafteur de tout à l'heure.

"Quoi Fanta ? Je suis occupée. Va voir les autres.

-Mais Mathieu soulève les jupes des filles aux toilettes."

Nyxox posa ses mains sur son crâne, se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Et tu m'interromps pour ça ? La prochaine fois que tu caftes, c'est toi que je punis Fanta !"

Pleurant à nouveau, l'enfant s'éloigna. Nyxox saisit Victor, le hissant sous son bras. Gentle n'avait pas bougé, fixant l'enfant, terrifiée. Nyxox remarqua que la jardinière reculait et changeait de place quand elle approchait Victor d'elle. Cela l'amusa grandement, mais lorsque Victor fut trop près de Gentle, celle-ci s'enfuit en levant les bras au ciel et en hurlant "Fils de Satan ! Fils de Satan !" .

Nyxox haussa les épaules et rentra dans la salle où les autres animatrices avaient trouvé une manière plus simple pour calmer les enfants. Le pistolet à colle.

Quand l'heure de la cantine fut venue, les adultes crurent qu'elles pourraient souffler. C'étaient mal connaitre cette génération d'enfants. Au début du repas, elles hurlèrent pour que les petits restent assis. Les cantinières, Flocon et Noxxy, voyant que les adultes avaient réussi à se faire obéir se mirent à servir les plus jeunes. Seulement, les choux de Bruxelles n'étaient pas au gout de tout le monde. Et pour une fois, ce ne furent pas les enfants qui commencèrent les ennuis. Merle grogna. Elle haïssait les choux de Bruxelles. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle s'en saisit et les balança hors de sa table. Woor en reçut un sur sa tête. Pour se venger, elle en envoya un sur le visage de Dinghy. Dinghy avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable se mit à hurler. Ils voulaient la guerre. Prenant ses légumes à pleine main, elle les jeta au hasard dans la pièce. Les gamins s'empressèrent d'imiter leurs animatrices. Sous la table, Nyxox s'était réfugiée. Il était hors de question qu'elle finisse dans un état dégueulasse dès le premier jour. Décidant de sauver sa peau, elle sortir de la cantine discrètement, prétextant le fait qu'un enfant était parti aux toilettes des minutes avant et n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ce fut dans un état septique que Nyxox découvrit le petit Antoine, 4 ans, qui se baladait les fesses à l'air et un yaourt à la main.

"Hum... On peut savoir ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle en voyant le gamin approchait dangereusement son appareil génital de la denrée alimentaire.

-Faut le nourrir pour qu'il grandisse et que je puisse pisser le plus loin possible. "

Nyxox hésita sur l'action à faire. Éclater de rire, ou comprendre d'où venait cette drôle d'idée ?

"Qui t'a raconté cette bêtise, demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Mathieu. Il a dit qu'il valait mieux un gros zizi pour faire pipi plus loin."

Décidé, voyant que l'adulte ne protestait pas, l'enfant accomplit son méfait. Nyxox laissa échapper un cri. Non, non, non ! Il ne venait quand même pas de...

"C'est froid, geignit le gamin."

Lâche jusqu'au bout, la jeune femme abandonna Antoine. Elle retourna dans la cantine qui était redevenue calme et s'assit à sa table.

"Bé, tu n'as pas ramenné Antoine, demanda Merle.

-Non. Il préfère que ce soit Dinghy qui l'aide à se laver les mains. Tu dois être sa préférée, dit-elle en se tournant vers la concernée, tentant en vain de ne pas afficher un sourire sadique."

Dinghy était ravie ! C'était son premier été en tant qu'animatrice. Fière, la tête haute, elle fila dans les toilettes où l'attendait Antoine, le pénis toujours recouvert de fromage blanc. Dans la cantine, les filles entendirent un petit cri. Nyxox ne se retint plus et éclata de rire, laissant couler ses larmes librement, sous les mines perdues de ses collègues.

L'après-midi se déroula mieux. Merle et Woor avaient ligoté Victor et Mathieu, les empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit de nuisif pour eux et surtout pour les autres. Les petits ne s'en étaient pas plains, engageant une conversation passionnée sur qui était le meilleur entre Jack l'Éventreur et chucky.

Heureusement, les autres enfants semblaient plus calmes. Certains courraient dans la pièce en imitant des supers héros. Mais il aurait été difficile de les réprimander alors que derrière eux, Titipo les poursuivait en faisant vrombir sa Titimobile imaginaire.

"Titi va capturer Séb et Fred. Titi va vous capturer et vous enfermer dans une salle toute noire avec plein de monstres.

-Par la puissance du canard ! s'exclama Fred.

- Tais-toi et cours, le réprimanda son ami."

La journée se finit calmement. Les enfants partirent les uns après les autres. Woor réussit à soudoyer les gamins pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de ce qui s'était passé à leurs parents. À 18h, il ne restait que trois enfants. Les animatrices se permirent de souffler. Le cauchemar était terminé. Victor et Mathieu étaient déjà repartis, Antoine avait été nettoyé, François n'avait pas emporté sa pelle et Seb et Fred semblaient avoir passé une bonne journée.

Peut-être que ce début de centre se finirait sur une note positive ? Mais le destin ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça. Une odeur de brulé arriva aux narines des adultes. Elles coururent dans la cour où elles virent les trois enfants restants. Fanta était assis dans un coin tandis que Kriss et Bob venaient de mettre le feu à un tas de feuilles et le regardait bruler. Merle courut chercher un extincteur tandis que Super Titi filait attraper les deux gamins qui étaient trop près des flammes. Elle en profita pour arracher le briquet que tenait Bob dans le creux de sa main.

"Putain, putain, putain, répéta Woor, oubliant qu'elle devait montrer le bon exemple.

-Tu l'as dit, murmura Dinghy."

Merle arriva en courant et après un premier essai raté ayant taché les vêtements de Nyxox, elle réussit à éteindre le début d'incendie. Furieuse d'être tachée alors qu'elle avait échappé aux choux de bruxelle, Nyxox se tourna vers Fanta.

"Et tu les regardes faire ? Ils mettent le feu et tu ne préviens aucun adulte !

-Mais tu as dit que c'était mal de cafter, dit Fanta en geignant.

-Et t'as pas vu que c'était dangereux ? Tu m'énerves Fanta, tu m'énerves..."

Voyant la situation exploser, Merle et Woor saisirent Nyxox par les bras pour l'éloigner de Fanta qui s'était mis à nouveau à pleurer. Elles durent l'enfermer aux vestiaires pendant que les parents des garçons venaient les récupérer un par un. Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus d'enfant dans le centre, Titipo vint la libérer. Nyxox durant ce temps s'était obstinée à abattre sa tête contre le mur. Ces gamins étaient censés avoir 6 ans, grand max. Ils ne devaient pas se comporter de cette façon ! Il lui restait un mois à tirer dans cet enfer. Les gamins la tueraient.

"Eu Nyxox... La jardinière et les cantinières sont furieuses de ce qui s'est passé ce midi... Elles nous attendent à la sortie avec une tronçonneuse et des tripes de poissons, dit Titipo."

Merle, qui venait d'arriver s'exclama :

"Et puis Woor vient de se coincer le dos en jouant toute seule au Twister..."

Ou bien ce serait ses collègues qui l'achèveraient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, je renouvelle l'expérience ! Et je le referai surement encore une fois vu que j'ai déjà un autre thème en vu. Les volontaires sont les mêmes que la dernière fois. À croire qu'ils n'ont pas retenu la leçon. Tant pi. On ne se soustrait pas d'un contrat avec le diable. **

**Comme d'hab, j'utilise l'image publique des vidéastes. Si cet écrit gène, je vire. Cette fic est une crackfic et n'a pour but que de vous faire rire et de partager un peu de mon esprit tordu.**

**Et je tiens à le rappeler encore une fois : Le comportement des adultes dans cet os est inadmissible. À ne pas recopier ou prendre exemple. (Les enfants aussi d'ailleurs, vous ne voudriez pas avoir Victor ou les autres chez vous).**

**Sur ce... **

**J'espère que vous rirez autant qu'au premier !**

* * *

><p>Assise dans le vestiaire, au calme, Nyxox vérifiait ses affaires. Seviette. Prête. Maillot de bain ? Déjà enfilé. Trousse pharmacie ? Pleine ! Pommade pour apaiser les brûlures ? Non. Mais elle devait absolument s'en procurer une. Il en allait de sa vie. Sac à vomi ? Elle avait !<p>

Elle passa en revue tout le contenu de son sac. Une fois ceci fait, elle en conclut qu'elle était prête. Elle avala un décontractant et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir du vestiaire pour rejoindre ses collègues dans la grande salle. En quelques jours, plus choses avaient évolué. Les cantinières avaient démissionné, ainsi que la jardinière. Plusieurs employés s'étaient succédé pour les remplacer, fuyant les uns après les autres. Bientôt, tout le monde connaîtrait la réputation de cet endroit. Et Nyxox se voyait mal préparer le repas pendant que l'un des enfants torturerait ses collègues.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, elle fit la même constatation que d'habitude : le problème n'était pas seulement dû aux enfants. Il était aussi dû à ses collègues. Sur le tapis du Twister, Woor s'était une fois de plus coincé le dos. Merle et Titipo essayaient de la relever, en vain. Les enfants ne leur apportaient aucune aide. Seb s'était hissé sur son dos, imitant les hommes du Far West. Voyant qu'il manquait une des animatrices, Nyxox fouilla la salle, évitant avec agilité les jeux qui volaient dans les airs. La jeune femme repéra vite une montagne de livres tremblante vers la bibliothèque. Elle soupira, s'approcha de ce phénomène inexplicable et souleva un album jeunesse qui dissimulait une tête humaine.

"Sérieusement Dinghy. Tu ne peux pas rester cacher là toute ta vie.

-Victor et Mathieu me fixent bizarrement. Je te jure ! Les filles ne me croient pas, mais je suis sûre qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec eux. Je t'en supplie ! Pitié !"

Sa voix se recouvrit de sanglots et Nyxox se massa les tempes. Si les animatrices se mettaient aussi à démissionner, ils étaient dans la cata.

"Promis, je reste avec toi. Maintenant, range les livres, sors de ta cachette, lève la tête et ne leur montre pas que tu as peur.

-Ce n'est pas avec les chiens qu'on fait ça d'habitude ?

-Si. Mais je suppose que c'est le même système."

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons, bien décidé à décoincer son autre collègue. À son arrivée, Seb cessa de s'agiter, affichant une moue coupable. Aucune expression n'était lisible sur le visage de Nyxox, si bien qu'il devina que la tempête arrivée. Soignant son effet, la jeune femme prit une voix calme :

"Tu as deux choix. Ou tu descends ici calmement et tu seras seulement privé de gouter. Ou je te descends de force et je me débrouille pour te noyer dans la piscine et me débarrasser de ton cada..."

Horrifiée, Merle se jeta sur elle, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Titipo s'agita, des sueurs froides la traversant.

"Descend Seb ! Vite ! Vite !"

Le petit trembla, sauta à terre et s'enfouit en courant. Nyxox se dégagea, râlant contre la censure dont elle venait d'être victime et donna un coup dans Woor qui s'étala au sol en criant de douleur. La jeune femme se frotta les fesses et protesta :

"Punaise ! Ça fait mal sérieux !

-Arrête de te plaindre. Tu es décoincée. Garde tes forces pour tout à l'heure."

Les trois autres se figèrent. À oui. Il était 13h30. L'heure du jugement dernier.

"Vous me les réunissez en faisant attention qu'ils n'oublient rien. Si vous survivez à la piscine, vous survivrez à tout. Au boulot ! Dinghy ramène tes fesses ! On prend les gouters, cria-t-elle dans la salle."

Ravi d'échapper aux enfants, Dinghy la suivit joyeusement, lançant un regard vainqueur à ses collègues désespérées.

"On fait comment ? demanda Merle, dépassée par les événements.

-Moi je sais ! cria Woor, son visage s'étant brusquement illuminé. Merle, prend une corde. Titipo et moi, on les rameute vers toi."

Les autres acquiescèrent. Une fois la corde en main, l'une des extrémités étant fixée au mur, Merle se tint prête. Woor et Titipo s'étaient armées de Pistolet à eau rempli de peinture aux teintes verdâtres. Elles s'étaient dessiné des traits sur le visage, indiquant qu'elles étaient en guerre. Un regard suffit à donner le signal de départ. Les deux comparses coururent à travers la salle, aspergeant les gamins de tous les côtés, les entrainant sans le savoir au milieu de la salle. Préparée, Merle se mit à courir autant d'eux, les ligotant solidement. Un tas d'enfants ficelé s'était formé. Les gamins étaient trop serrés pour bouger. Ils hurlaient, prouvant leur mécontentement tandis que les adultes se tapaient dans les mains.

"On l'a fait ! On l'a fait !"

Poussant les tas, elles l'amenèrent dans la cour où un bus était déjà présent. Nyxox et Dinghy avaient déjà chargé le véhicule avec les gouters et les sacs des gamins. Quand elles virent arriver les enfants ligotés, elles ne réagirent pas. Elles avaient l'habitude maintenant. Si bien que Nyxox se contenta de sortir un ciseau de son vieil Eastpack pour trancher la corde et faire montrer les gamins les uns après les autres, sous le regard horrifié du chauffeur.

Une fois ceci fait, les cinq adultes s'installèrent, vérifiant que les petits étaient tous attachés. Quand le bus démarra, plusieurs clics retentirent. Victor et Mathieu les défiaient. Ils avaient décidé de protester contre le mauvais traitement qu'on leur infligeait en détachant leur ceinture.

Nyx geignit. Elle fouilla ses poches, attrapant un nouveau décontractant et l'avalant d'un coup. Ces dix minutes de trajet allez être longues. Très longues.

"Bob, cria Merle, mais tu l'as eu où encore ce briquet !

-Kriss, comment tu as réussi à te mettre dans ce porte-bagage !"

Très très longues.

* * *

><p>Devant la piscine, les filles durent recompter que tout les gamins étaient bien présent. Il en manquait un, mais ils le retrouvèrent bien vite. Nonchalant, Antoine avait décidé de faire sa sieste quotidienne à même le sol du bus, caché derrière un siège, et n'avait visiblement pas réagi lorsque ses camarades l'avaient piétiné pour sortir. Des traces de pas étaient visibles sur son tee-shirt. Antoine se frottait les yeux tandis que les adultes le poussaient pour avancer.<p>

Le compte étant fixé, Nyxox fila récupérer les clés des vestiaires communs. Tout le groupe s'avança dans les couloirs. Une fois devant les portes, Nyxox senti Dinghy tremblait à ses côtés. Elle eut alors une idée brillante. Il fallait vaincre le feu par le feu. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle se tourna vers ses collègues.

"On sépare les filles garçons. Les filles sont plus galère à changer donc il faut plus de monde. Dinghy, tu t'occupes des petits gars avec Titipo. Nous on reste avec les filles."

Titipo acquiesça tandis que le visage de l'autre jeune fille devenait blême.

"Des... Garçons ? répéta-t-elle difficilement.

-Ouép !"

Nyxox lui tapota l'épaule avant de déverrouiller les deux portes et de faire entrer les enfants.

"Courage. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer."

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, claquant derrière elle la porte du vestiaire féminin. Dinghy suivit son instinct et se jeta contre le mur, le frappant de ses petits poings.

"Ne me laisse pas avec eux. Pitié ! Pitié !"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Durant ce temps, Titipo avait réussi à confiner les garçons dans le vestiaire masculin. Une fois les gamins en train de se changer, elle alla chercher Dinghy et la traîna dans l'antre des monstres. Ce court laps de temps avait suffi pour que l'espace soit dévasté. Une alliance semblait s'être aussi créée. Kriss se tenait debout sur un banc. Sur ses épaules, Mathieu tentait de se tenir droit, tendant les bras vers le haut du mur pour se hisser et avoir ainsi une vue directe sur le vestiaire des filles.

"Super Titi !"

Courant, l'animatrice en jaune se hâta de les faire descendre, sous les grommellements de François dans un coin de la salle qui se serait réjouie de le voir tomber.

Assis sur un banc, Victor était le seul à être changé. Il offrit à Dinghy un sourire carnassier qui la fit tressaillir. Elle tenta de se contrôler. Nyxox lui avait dit qu'ils ressentaient la peur. Mais ses spasmes ne trompèrent personne. Des coups retentirent contre la porte et Dinghy se dit que ses collègues avaient peut-être eu pitié d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et reçu Fanta contre son bassin.

"Il a réussi à s'incruster avec les filles. Vous avez bientôt fini, demanda Merle d'une voix lasse.

-Presque, cria Titipo qui se débattait avec Fred pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il est hors de question que tu te baignes habillé, cria-t-elle au garçon.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un super héros, répliqua-t-il."

Reculant discrètement, Merle se dépêcha de retourner dans son vestiaire, loin de ces enfants psychopathes.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les gamins s'étaient changés. Les animatrices s'étaient relayées pour enfiler à leur tour leur mayo de bain. Le grand groupe s'était ensuite réuni. Ils filèrent aux douches où ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté. Puis ils allèrent à un local où étaient rangés les brassards. Là encore, les monstres ne se débattirent pas, fixant d'un air envieux l'étendue d'eau à quelques mètres d'eux. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Nyxox leva les yeux au ciel, priant tout le panthéon pour que tout se passe bien. Puis elle s'avança lentement vers le petit bassin, le reste de la troupe la suivant. Tous entrèrent dans l'eau. Puis ce fut la déchéance.<p>

Les gamins jouaient chacun de leurs côtés. Les animatrices tournaient la tête dans tous les sens, tendue.

À l'écart, deux femmes étaient sorties du grand bassin pour rejoindre le lieu où étaient les enfants. Gentle et Flocon avaient reconnu au premier coup d'oeil. À cause d'eux, ils avaient perdu leur travail. Ils avaient dû subir une thérapie pour calmer leur angoisse. Sur le bord du bassin, Victor fixait sa proie. Il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Deux femmes le soulevèrent, un sourire sadique présent sur leurs lèvres. Le petit se débattit, voulant hurler, mais l'une d'elles plaça une main contre sa bouche. Tranquillement, elles rejoignirent le grand bassin. Elles enlevèrent les brassards du gamin et le jetèrent à l'eau, laissant échapper de grands éclats de rire. Les deux femmes se mirent à chanter en tournant autour du bassin :

"Libérée...

-Délivrée...

-Nous ne le subirons plus jamais."

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière elles et les jeunes femmes se figèrent. Les mains sur les hanches, Titipo les regardait d'un air sévère. Le soleil brillait derrière elle, illuminant sa combinaison de plongée jaune poussin. D'un geste théâtral, elle plongea à l'eau, récupérant Victor qui gisait au fond du bassin. Une fois remontée, elle le posa au sol et lui donna deux claques. Le petit ouvrit les yeux, recrachant l'eau que ses poumons avaient ingurgitée.

Les malfaitrices râlèrent, déçues d'avoir loupé leurs coups. Cependant, des masses leur foncèrent dans les jambes les faisant tomber à l'eau.

"Canard-man, à la rescousse, cria Fred en levant le point tandis que derrière lui, Seb semblait s'ennuyait."

Armés de pistolets à eau, Mathieu et Bob qui avaient rejoint le commando de secours pulvérisèrent les victimes qui venaient à peine de remonter à la surface. Soucieuse de faire cesser tout ça, Titipo traîna un Victor encore un peu perdu jusqu'au reste du groupe, obligeant les autres gamins à la suivre.

Les jeux reprirent. Mais le calme ne dura pas. Dix minutes plus tard, Dinghy était dans un coin de la piscine, seule, loin de l'agitation. Elle surveillait des fillettes du coin de l'oeil prenant soin à ce qu'on ne la repère pas. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Intuition qui se confirma lorsque des bras la tirèrent sous l'eau et qu'une masse s'abattit dans son dos. Elle resta longtemps sous apnée. En manque d'air, elle se sentait partir. Heureusement, Woor et Merle qui l'avaient retrouvée vinrent à sa rescousse. Elles la hissèrent hors de l'eau et Dinghy toussa. Elles attrapèrent ensuite les responsables de cette tentative de meurtre, bien décidées à leur passer un savon. Devant elles, Mathieu, Victor et François les fixaient d'un air blasé.

"Non mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla Woor. Vous êtes complètement fêlés ! Et toi François ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant.

-Ils m'ont dit que si on réussissait à s'en débarrasser, je pourrais creuser le trou pour qu'ils la jettent dedans."

Mathieu lui donna un coup de coude, souhaitant le faire taire tandis que Victor penchait la tête sur le côté, forçant ses yeux à produire des larmes pour attendrir ses animatrices. Woor résista. Pas Merle. Elle le saisit et s'extasia devant sa mine mignonne. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres en profitèrent pour filer, saluant le sacrifice de leur camarade, Mathieu jurant de venger la perte de son ami au combat.

De son côté, Nyxox regardait Fanta qui se noyait sans l'aider. Le garçon se débattait avec l'eau pour finalement réussir à se rattraper au bord. Il reprit sa respiration, lançant un regard scandalisé à l'adulte.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé, se plaignit-il.

-Tu t'es vanté de savoir nager sans brassard tout à l'heure ? Assuse !"

Un sourire sadique avait pris place sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle jonglait avec les morceaux de plastiques gonflés qu'elle avait subtilisés à Fanta. Quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer, elle lui rendit pour le faire cesser. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on l'accuse de maltraitance.

* * *

><p>Finalement, une heure plus tard, c'est tout ensemble qu'ils sortirent de la piscine habillés, rejoignant le plus tranquillement possible le bus qui les attendait. Tous les enfants étaient au complet. Ils sortirent du bus quand ce fut l'heure des parents, si bien qu'ils partirent directement. Merle rendit au père de Bob les nombreux briquets qu'elle lui avait confisqués sous le regard gêné du paternel. Une fois tous les enfants disparus, les animatrices rejoignirent la cuisine où elles s'écroulèrent de fatigue. Du café s'écoulait de la carafe, les berçant doucement.<p>

"Eu les filles, demanda Titipo hésitante.

-Ouép ? répondit Dinghy tandis qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête au creux de ses bras.

-Elle est où Nyxox ?"

Les quatre sursautèrent. Elles se levèrent en vitesse, cherchant leur collègue. Elles l'avaient oubliée à la piscine. Nyxox allait les tuer. Le portable de Merle retentit et elle déglutit en voyant le nom de l'appel entrant. Tremblante, elle fit glisser son pouce son écran tactile et décrocha.

"Hum... Allo ?

-Eu, dit Nyxox d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis dans le vestiaire de la piscine. Je suis bloquée. J'ai appelé les responsables, ils viennent me décoincer bientôt. Je crois que j'ai pris trop de décontractant..."

Ça oui, se retint de dire Merle. La jeune femme n'avait pas élevé la voix. Rien d'agressif n'était perçu dans son comportement. En somme, elle était bizarre. Effrayamment bizarre.

"Tu veux que l'une de nous passe te prendre en voiture ?"

Un silence se fit puis un ronflement retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Visiblement, cette journée avait eu raison d'elle. Merle raccrocha. Elle prit sa veste et ses clés.

"Je vais quand même passer la prendre. On ne sait jamais, si elle retrouve son état normal entre-deux..."

Les autres acquiescèrent. Merle sortit de la salle alors que Titipo venait de se lever pour se jeter sur la cafetière pleine. Elle se versa une tasse du précieux liquide noir et son visage s'illumina une fois que la boisson fut portée à ses lèvres. La journée était finie. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Elles avaient arrêté les débuts d'incendies de Bob, empêché les psychopathes du groupe de faire un meurtre. Elle aimait ce métier. Elle avait l'impression d'être une super héroïne et ça lui plaisait. Une main sur sa tasse, l'autre tapotant la tête tremblante de Dinghy, elle se dit que oui, rien ne lui aurait convenu de mieux que de jouer au super héros tout le jour. Le portable de Woor retentit et elle décrocha.

"J'vais vous tuer, hurla la voix au téléphone, j'vais vous zigouiller et violer vos cadavres ! Vous m'avez oublié putain ! Vous m'avez oublié !"

Woor raccrocha.

"Devinez quoi ? Nyxox a retrouvé ses esprits. C'est Merle qui va être ravie."

Dinghy laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir tandis que les autres souriaient. Les autres journées s'annonçaient tout aussi remplies.


End file.
